


Just Missed

by Dracien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a song, F/M, Missed love relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracien/pseuds/Dracien
Summary: A woman leaves her boring life in search for excitement to clear the monotony.  She fails to find anything to light a spark in her heart and tries to go back to what she once had, only to find out that she just missed.





	Just Missed

**Author's Note:**

> A short bit inspired by Blake Shelton's "Austin" song.  
> for some reason I just didn't like how he took her back after a year of no contact. So I wrote this to play out how I think it should have gone. The guy in the song is too good for the gal in my opinion.

She left without leaving a number. She gave a weak excuse about needing to clear her mind. It was a bit cowardly, admittedly, but she had just become so dissatisfied with life. It all blended together: her boring job, her boring house, her boring town and most of all her boring boyfriend. After packing all her things and driving away, she thought about where she could go. At first she thought to go back to Austin since she talked about it all the time. Then, she thought better of it. Her relationship with her parents was very sour when she left and it didn’t help that they were the ones against her leaving in the first place. To go back now would be to admit that they were right. So instead, she goes to Chicago. Perhaps the windy city can bring excitement into her life.  
  
At first it was exciting. All the new sights and experiences that her previous small town didn’t have to offer left her breathless for months. The sheer amount of people and possibilities brought a giddy feeling into her chest. However, after visiting the Millennium Park and Navy Pier over a dozen times within the same month the city began to lose its sparkle. Not even the Shedd Aquarium or the Art Institute could hold her interest anymore. Her low-paying part-time job was barely covering a little over half of her expenses and her savings were draining quickly. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting by coming to Chicago, but it certainly wasn’t a repeat of her previous existence minus a supporting boyfriend that helped her pay the bills. It was one night as she sat alone on her couch, half empty beer bottle on the coffee table with its empty counterpart right next to it, watching television that she realized she was falling into a rut once more.  
  
She grabbed her phone from the cushion beside her and stared at it for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes. She still couldn’t bring herself to go back to her parents’, her pride still preventing that option as a viable possibility. There was only one other number she could think of to call, since she hadn’t made many friends here in Chicago and had sort of dissolved ties with her other friends before her most recent move. The phone was ringing beside her ear before she could talk herself out of it. The nerves bouncing around inside her stomach made her get up and move to her little kitchenette and grab the counter for some support. In the back of her mind she realized it has almost been a full ear since she left. She still didn’t know what she was going to say when she got the answering machine instead. Relief spread through her chest at not having to immediately speak with him, but then her heart leapt into throat at the final line of the pre-recorded message.  
  
“If your callin’ ‘bout the car I sold it; If this is Tuesday night I’m bowlin’; If you’ve got something’ to sell, your wastin’ your time, I’m not buiyin’. If it’s anybody else, wait for the tone you know what to do, and P.S. if this is Austin I still love you”. She dropped her cell phone in shock and barely heard as it clattered onto the counter. She couldn’t believe it, why would he hold onto such a small sliver of hope for so long? He must truly love her. It took three days before she could gather her wits enough to try again. She still didn’t know what she was going to say to the man that has loved her for so long despite her cruel abandonment. However, she received the answering machine again. Once again the slight relief at the beginning of the message led to a heart stopping moment at the end.  
  
“If it’s Friday night I’m at the ball game, and first thing Saturday, if it don’t rain; I’m headed out to the lake and I’ll be gone all weekend long, but I’ll call you back when I get home on Sunday afternoon; and P.S. if this is Austin I’m over you”. Just like the previous time her grip on the cell phone relaxes and it falls with a clatter of finality. Once again, she stands there in shock as her life takes its second dramatic turn in as little as three days. Three days, compared to the nearly a year, was all it took for him to finally let go. She shakily makes her way toward her bedroom and collapses on the mattress. While staring up at the ceiling she thinks about all the possibilities that she has just missed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work.
> 
> For more information on me and my works, please visit:
> 
> https://ao3dracien.tumblr.com/


End file.
